You've Got Your Toothpaste in my Peanut Butter
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection of drabbles of odd, creepy pairings for the Creepy Pairing of the Day competition on HPFC. Will include sexual content, incest and slash. Currently: Draco/Snape, Charlie/Harry
1. The Beauty and the Toad

_A/N: Why does Gilderoy keep going back to Dolores' bed? Gilderoy/Umbridge. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Umbridge/Lockhart_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Eris – Write about Dolores Umbridge._

_**The Lottery Competition: **owl, table, make up, posh, sauna_

* * *

><p>"Get off me, woman," Gilderoy said as he shoved the hideous woman off him, the room suddenly feeling like a sauna. She knew that once the deed was done, all forms of contact were to halt immediately. He couldn't stand anyone near to him for too long, but he had urges that needed attending to and she was always very willing.<p>

She fell to the other side of the bed none too gracefully as she grabbed the sheets up to hide her modesty. Gilderoy would have scoffed if he wasn't already searching for his posh, gold and purple robes among the pile on the floor. He had already seen it all just seconds before and it wasn't much to look at anyway.

"You'll owl me, right Roy?" she asked as she watched him move around the bed. He would have grimaced at her nickname for him if he wasn't so focused on trying to get out of here as quickly as possible. He wasn't one for pillow talk or lingering conversations either.

Once he finally found and drew on his robes, he turned back to her large form on the bed. She was definitely a toad of a woman with no looks about her. Currently, her normally coiffed, brown curly hair was mussed from their recent activity, her gaudy make up removed and her red lipstick was smeared across her face. She was looking at him with the most pleading eyes, however, which caused him to sigh. "I'll owl you, Dolores," he said begrudgingly. He shouldn't have looked into her pitiful eyes. They tugged at his heart like a puppy's and he found it hard to say no when she was staring at you expectantly.

Then her mouth opened in a wide, ugly smile. The sheet fell revealing her exposed upper torso as she began to crawl across the bed towards him in what she probably thought was a seductive way. However, without the hormones coursing through his body, Gilderoy almost felt disgusted by the sight. She purred, "I can't wait for it, Roy."

Gilderoy just studied her once again, her unattractive features, her unshapely body and her overbearing, clingy personality. He fought the shudder as he picked his wand off the the table by the door. Without another word or farewell, he walked out of her bedroom. Why did he keep coming back to Dolores Umbridge's bed?


	2. Named For Him

_A/N: Cygnus names his daughter after his crush on his cousin, Orion. slight Cygnus/Orion. I just found out that Cygnus had Bellatrix when he was 13, and hence would still be a student at Hogwarts. No one cared about teen fathers then I guess._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Cygnus/Orion_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>For as long as he could remember, Cygnus had a crush on his older cousin, Orion. He knew that was frowned upon in his family, but he couldn't stop the fluttering of his heart whenever Orion and Lucretia came over to visit. He couldn't stop his eyes from tracing Orion's path whenever he entered or left a room. Orion was everything Cygnus wanted and everything he wanted to be.<p>

Then he met Druella Rosier, his betrothed, and all fascinations and obsessions with Orion had to end. Druella was getting on in years (by pureblood standards) and the Rosiers refused to marry her to Alphard, leaving Cygnus to be her husband. Cygnus was married before he even finished his third year at Hogwarts.

Though he tried at first, Cygnus could not love Druella, but it was his duty as a noble son of Black to continue on his family line. Within a few months, Druella bore their first child, a girl. Initially, there was anger. Part of their duty was to bear a son, an heir. By bearing a daughter, they would have to try again and Cygnus just wanted that part of their marriage to be done with. But then he saw the child. He took in her soft skin, her pointed nose and her dark eyes and it reminded so much of Orion.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Druella asked tiredly from the bed.

"Bellatrix," Cygnus said, one of the brightest stars in Orion. He would have a part of Orion to himself, if only he thought it that way.


	3. Dangerous

_A/N: Petunia had always had a thirst for danger that she kept under wraps. Greyback/Petunia. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission:_

_****The Huge Tim Burton Films Quote Challenge]!: ****"You smell like peanuts. I love peanuts!"_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Theseus – Write about a thirst for danger. _

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Greyback/Petunia_

* * *

><p>She had always had a thing for large, hairy men. She couldn't explain it really. Maybe it was that picture of Sean Connery she had seen in a magazine when she was younger. His rugged chest and arms were just so manly. He could take down so many people with those arms. They made her think of adventure and danger, something her life lacked a lot of. She lived in a beige house, with beige parents and beige friends.<p>

So when she first saw this... beast, she just had to find out more about him. He wasn't any Sean Connery. He was much better. His hair was brown and spiky, running along his whole body. His features were feral, his teeth sharp, and his hands were more like large, paws. When they held her, she was filled with excitement instead of fear. His yellow eyes bore into hers and she was lost in them. He drew in a large breath before he growled, "You smell like peanuts. I like peanuts!"

Then there was an explosion of an unusual mixture of pain and pleasure. She screamed out as he bit into her soft flesh, his tongue swirling over her skin and drinking her in. She should have been scared. She should have been frightened. She should have stayed away from him.

But she didn't, and she didn't regret. She had never felt more alive.


	4. Saviour

_A/N: Dumbledore saved Filch from himself. slight Dumbledore/Filch._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Dumbledore/Filch_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A ship you've never written - Dumbledore/Filch_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Argus Filch had a reputation of a mean, cruel man who walked the halls of Hogwarts with only his cat as a companion. Some said, he and the cat did some questionable things behind closed doors, but that was just hearsay. Mrs Norris was a darling. He loved her, but not in that way. There was only one person he loved from the depths of his heart: Albus Dumbledore.<p>

The wizened wizard had saved Argus from a life on the streets of Muggle London. As a squib, he was an outcast in the wizard world, having even been abandoned by his parents as a young child. With not a penny to his name, Argus couldn't afford any schooling and barely made enough pounds doing odd jobs to feed himself.

Albus Dumbledore found him. Albus Dumbledore cared for him when no one else did. Albus Dumbledore housed him, fed him, clothed him and all he asked was that he be reintegrated into the magical world that had shunned him from birth, take care of a magical school with magical students?

The warmth that blossomed within Argus every time he thought of the kind old man would make his skin flush and his heart quicken. If it wasn't love, Argus didn't know what was.


	5. Forbidden

_A/N: She is what I shouldn't have. slash. incest. Bella/Tonks. Bella is both rebellious, disobedient, lustful and narcissistic. AU because it's set in their own private world._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Bellatrix/Nymphadora_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **An incest pairing - Bellatrix/Nymphadora_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>She could be anything my heart desired. Her hair could lengthen or shrink, turn vivid reds or darkest purples. Her skin could become the smoothest cream or the most unnatural spots or stripes. She could go all beast or become the perfect human being.<p>

She could be anything and nothing, which made her strange. She wasn't normal. She was different. I had been taught my life to shun that which was different. I was supposed to stay away from that which wasn't like myself. But when it came down to it, I couldn't. This was the ultimate act of rebellion against who I was and who I was to be.

She purrs as her hair turns into the darkest black, wild and crazy curls down to her midback. Her eyes turn dark, her skin becomes milky white, and her lips blood red. She stands there bare before me, waiting for me to reach out and touch her soft flesh.

"I know how much you love yourself, Auntie," she teases, adopting the smirk that always seen on my mouth. I draw her body close to mine, feeling the light touch against my own cool flesh and taking her lips in mine.


	6. Destructive

_A/N: Bellatrix's relationship with her Lord is destructive but she always goes back to him every time. Bellamort. AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge:** Apollo - Write about a destructive relationship_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>She sees how he looks out at the crowd of cowering fools. Their masks hide the fear in their eyes but she knows he can tell just how weak they truly are. He sneers before he orders them about. He expects no less and he makes clear exactly what will happen to those who fail him. He has never spoken that way to her and she likes to think that makes her better than the others, that he holds her in a different light than the others.<p>

But maybe they are all at the same level, all pawns and foot soldiers. She just has a wider range of services to provide. She does his bidding in the outside world to the fullest and exactness. He knows that she will get the job done as cleanly and quickly as possible. She is a good follower, a good servant, but also a good lover.

She is there to fill his carnal needs whenever he asks, though it is not truly a question. It is a command, something she cannot refuse even if she wanted to. She knows he does not love her. She knows this is purely physical. She knows she also easily replaceable. But she likes to delude herself into thinking that love may blossom, that feelings may develop and then he would never want her to leave his side again.

So she goes to his bed at his call. She lays beside him and strokes his ego as his lust and arousal grows. She helps him to fulfill those desires as he spills his seed in her infertile womb. She takes the beatings and lashings that sometimes accompany their sessions. She ignores the blood that sometimes seeps out of the open gashes he has inflicted. And after all has been done, she licks her wounds alone when he sends her away, back to her husband's oblivious arms. But maybe her husband isn't so oblivious. Maybe he knows exactly what's going on, but she doesn't really care. The only thing that matters to her is the time she spends with her Lord. It is a destructive and cruel method of reward and punishment, one she loathes but looks forward to every time.


	7. Someone Important

_A/N: Abraxas removes all potential problems in his life, including his wife. slight Abraxas/Tom Riddle Jr._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]:** Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle Jr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Cassandra is getting suspicious," Abraxas said he sat across from the handsome man in his study. He withdrew a bottle of aged elven wine from his cabinet before pouring a glass for his guest.<p>

The man chuckled as he watched his drink poured. "I would be too if a man called my husband away at odd moments of the night. Who knows what they could be getting up to?"

If Abraxas was a lesser man, he would have had difficulty keeping the colour from rising to his cheeks upon thinking of the things he and the man got into late into the mornings. Abraxas knew he should have stayed in his manor with his wife of six years, but the allure of power pulled him from his bed at a moment's notice.

Instead, Abraxas kept his face a mask of cool indifference as he replaced the elven wine and held his glass out to clink with the other.

"Is she going to be a problem, Abraxas?" the man asked as he lifted the glass to his lips.

Would Cassandra do something if she ever found out the truth about his relationship? "I'll take care of her personally," Abraxas said.

"See to it that you do," the man said, giving him a perfect smile.

* * *

><p>"Father, where is mother?" his son asked as he found him in his study a few days afterwards.<p>

"Your mother is no longer important, Lucius," he said as he rose from behind his desk. He came up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder while leading him out of the room. "Instead, I would like you to meet someone very important to me."


	8. A Centaur's Mate

_A/N: Umbridge is in quite the mess. Umbridge/Bane. I don't know where this came from. Don't judge me._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Umbridge/Bane_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"You're awake," a deep voice as she slowly regained consciousness. She let out a painful groan as she opened her eyes slowly to find herself resting on a soft bed of leaves and grass. She shivered from the cold air blowing through the trees which penetrated her clothes.<p>

She sprung up from her position, ignoring the soreness of her muscles as she hastily began patting down her dirtied pink cardigan as best as possible.

"My darling," the voice said. Dolores let out a squeak when she finally remembered that she was not alone. She looked up to see the large yellow eyes of a man with the lower half of a horse. His black coat shone in the dim light of the half moon.

However she remembered she had been carted off by the lot of them, so she was very wary why one was still so close to her. "Who are you?" she asked haughtily, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I am called Bane, and you are my mate," he said clearly.

Dolores blinked a few times before she sputtered out a few incomprehensible words.

He approached her slowly and then caressed her cheek, "Don't worry, my dear. You are safe now. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I rescued you from my brethren when they threatened to tear you limb from limb."

Dolores started to shake her head wildly. No, this couldn't be happening.

"All your needs will be fulfilled and I will love you as my own kind. You will be the mother of my herd and we will grow old together," he said softly, as encouragingly as possible.

Dolores let out a loud scream, that woke the birds in the high trees above. Dolores Umbridge. A centaur's mate.


	9. Roleplay

_A/N: Bella and Tom try roleplaying. Muggle!AU because it's fun. This is third Bellamort in three days. Do I have a problem? Maybe. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Day 20 - Bellamort_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **'in a hurry'_

_****Challenge #102: ****silenced with a kiss_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Muggle!AU_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **Your OTP in an AU - Bellamort, Muggle!AU_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix drew on her dressing robe over her bare body trying to contain her giggles. She and her boyfriend were trying something 'different' today and the whole effect would be ruined if she didn't stop laughing just at the thought of it.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Bellatrix strode purposefully forward to open it. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Hello, I'm here to snake your drain," the man in the hallway said. He was dressed in a full-length, dark blue jumpsuit, and was holding an array of tools in a small kit at his side.

Bella quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have a drain that needs unclogging."

He waggled his eyebrow suggestively, "Are you sure, Miss? Maybe I should come inside."

Bella couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst out laughing, her hand on her stomach as she doubled over. Her boyfriend's face turned red before he hissed, "Come on, Bella, let's just get through the whole thing. It's embarrassing enough."

Bella held out a finger while she composed herself. It's not like they were in a hurry or anything, but she could do this. She took a deep breath and said, "Please, come inside, Sir, but I can assure there's no problem with my drain."

She turned around and walked into her home, careful to let her robe slightly open and one sleeve fall. Within a few seconds, the door closed and she was thrown onto the couch, toolkit forgotten and her neck being peppered in slightly painful bites.

"That's not part of the script, Tom," she moaned out, trying half-heartedly to push him off her.

"I'm improvising," he said before quieting her with his lips.


	10. Kicked Down

_A/N: Peter and Alecto are used to being kicked down. Peter/Alecto. I don't know where I was going with this really._

_Submission for:_

_**Connect the Death Eaters Challenge: **Peter/Alecto_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **Peter/Alecto_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>They were both overlooked, both thought to be ugly and not worth anyone's time. All their past attempts at love and romance had been pitiful shot down and insults hurled at their face. People like them could handle being told they were inadequate. They had practice, they had heard it enough. But familiarity didn't mean imperviousness. It still stung, it still cut into them like knives.<p>

So they clung to each other, someone who understood, someone who had kicked to the ground enough times to know exactly what it felt to force yourself to get back up.

"We only have each other," Alecto whispered as they sat in the dark, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

He told her what she wanted to hear. "We only have each other," Peter said as he took her hand.


	11. Dream Come True

_A/N: Hasn't everyone had a crush on an older cousin before when they were younger? James Sirius' childhood dreams are about to come true. cousincest James Sirius/Victoire._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]:** James Sirius/Victoire_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Was it the way her hair just seemed to break up the sunlight into a million little pieces? Was it the way her smile seemed to light up a room? Was it her eyes, like two pools of the deepest blue waters?<p>

She giggles, "Maman says it's the Veela, actually." She runs a cool hand down the side of his face, tracing a path from his cheek bones, to his chin, his neck and below the collar of his shirt.

He gulps. This is what he's always dreamed of. Doesn't everyone have a crush on their cousin, and she was by far the prettiest. But he still hears himself gasp out loud, "What if someone catches us?"

She gives him another little giggle that sounds like the tinkling of glass and asks, "Do you really care about that right now, James?"

As her hands dip into the waistband of his jeans, he realizes he doesn't care about anything really. He just lets her do as she pleases as he experiences his childhood dream come true.


	12. A Bit Tense

_A/N: Cornelius needs a little distraction from the government paperwork. Muggle!AU. Cornelius/Dolores. Forgive me for this pairing._

_Submission for:_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Romantic story involving Umbridge_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **Your NOtp in an AU_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Cornelius sat behind his desk hunched over various folders and papers, all of them marked <strong>URGENT<strong> or** CLASSIFIED**. Being a high-ranking official in the government was not easy work, made even worse by that activist group led by Dumbledore and affluent and influential families who thought they could get their way by flashing their cheque books at him. Now Cornelius was not averse to _donations_, but keeping all of them happy without letting the cat out of the bag and without stepping another's toes was a lot of manage.

There were two sharp knocks on his office door and Cornelius leaned back in his chair. Only one person would dare interrupt him now, and only one person knocked that way.

In she strode in a cloud of perfume, the collar of her pink cardigan snug around her neck. He had hired her to be his secretary and already, she was performing excellently, going above and beyond. Cornelius gave her a large grin and said, "Dolores, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She gave him a small smile before she closed the door softly behind her. "I just wanted to check in on you, Sir. Anything I can help with?"

He tutted and wagged his finger at her, "No, no, official government business I'm afraid."

She stepped forward and leaned over his desk, allowing him a lovely view down her ample bosom. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do? I just want to make sure you are happy and relaxed. Wouldn't want the fate of country to turn disastrous because one of our bests is overstressed."

Cornelius gave her a wide grin and got close to her face, "Well I could use a distraction, Ms Umbridge. What did you have in mind?"

With a wicked grin, Dolores took her hand and swept the papers off Cornelius' desk, causing them to flutter to the ground. He returned her grin and their lips met hungrily over the desk as she climbed onto it with her knees. What they did behind closed doors, no one had to know. And he was a bit tense.


	13. Since You Asked Nicely

A/N: All pureblood women should know their place. short Abraxas/Bellatrix drabble.

Submission for:

**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **Abraxas/Bellatrix

****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: ****Cross-gen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>She lay there on the bed, the sheets pooled around her waist and her torso left exposed. Her wild black hair was splayed across the white fabric like a large ink droplet. She was breathing fast, her chest rising and falling unevenly. He grinned as he rose to his feet and grabbed his robe off the closet door. Even at the age of fifty, he still had it.<p>

"Be gone," he said forcefully. He was done with her, he had had his fill and now she just had to get out of his sight.

"What about me?" she said stubbornly. "You may have been satisfied, but I'm not."

In two steps, he walked back to the bed, snatched his wand off the side table and held it to her throat, "Remember your place, girl. You may be a Black, the most headstrong of the three, but you are still a woman and you are still beneath me."

Her heavy-lidded eyes closed as she swallowed, the wand moving slightly in his hand. With a nod, she said softly, "Yes, Sir."

Seeing her so subservient to him, almost pleading for her life, for him to not harm her, caused something to stir within him and his member to twitch between his legs. He grinned and said, "But since you asked so nicely, I will oblige your request."

The young woman smiled and dragged the older Malfoy by the edge of his robe back into the bed. Narcissa could have Lucius, she would have Abraxas


	14. Pain or Pleasure?

_A/N: Bella has a new toy. femmeslash Rita/Bella. I write all Bella pairings. I just have to_

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **Rita/Bellatrix_

* * *

><p>"Your latest headline: '<em>Prophet Reporter Screams! Is it in pain or pleasure?<em>' Find out on page two," Bellatrix teased as she ran her knife down the blonde woman's pale arm and enjoyed the sound that issued forth from the woman's throat.

She had been the woman's plaything for awhile now, she could no longer remember really. She wasn't even sure why she was taken. Sure she was popular and always wrote about what the public needed to know, but she had to admit to herself that she was more of fictional writer than factual one. Couldn't they have kidnapped Johnson, Thomas,-

She screamed out as the fire erupted from her chest from the woman's curse, her head lolling back against the wall she was chained to. With her clothes in tatters and her body marked with scars, no one would even recognize Rita Skeeter anymore.

"You know I've always been a huge fan of your work," the dark-haired woman said softly as she leaned into the woman's face. "So I jumped at the chance to meet you personally."

Rita opened her eyes after the majority of the pain had subsided, only to be welcomed with the other woman's lips on her own and their bodies touching, her hands on her exposed stomach.

_Prophet Reporter Screams! Is it in pain or pleasure?_

It was both but the pain always came before the pleasure.


	15. Sleeping with Celebrities

_A/N: Rita spends a magical night with our very own best-selling author, Gilderoy Lockhart. Rita/Gilderoy. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]:** Rita/Gilderoy_

_****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!:**** Rita/Gilderoy_

_******DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: ******Crack pairing - Rita/Gilderoy_

* * *

><p>She laid snuggled against his bare chest as he slept with his mouth wide open and his arms thrown across the bed of the musty inn room. Even asleep, his hair was still shiny, his teeth still perfect and Rita thought he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.<p>

She had heard about his talk a few weeks back through a friend at the _Prophet_, "Gilderoy Lockhart talks about '_Wanderings with Werewolves_'" and almost jumped for joy before catching herself. She had always been a fan of his work and all the dangerous exciting things he managed to get himself out of in the nick of time. Sure, there were a few inconsistencies in a few of his chapters (He stabbed the werewolf in the chest with a silver dagger, but then began having a conversation with him about life's mysteries for days), but Rita always believed in poetic license and the stretching of the truth to sell a story. And she knew in the end, he _had_ killed that werewolf, and that vampire and that ghost (who was already dead).

When the night of the talk came, she was surprised when she entered the small rented conference room to see only a handful of people occupying one hundred chairs. But no matter, it just meant she could get a seat in the very front to see the magnificence that was Gilderoy Lockhart.

Within a few minutes, he graced the stage with his presence, amidst colourful smoke and flashing lights before he looked out at the eight people in attendance. But instead of being thrown, like other authors, he simply said, "Let's take this discussion somewhere a bit more private. You devoted fans will get the chance to sit down and talk with me about anything."

Rita was first at the front of the crowd, walking alongside the man himself as he led them to small inn and restaurant within walking distance of the conference room. Food and drink were ordered as they all sat in his booth, with Rita on his right. He charmed and dazzled as he fielded question after question, but Rita couldn't concentrate on anything but how close he was to her and his arm around the back of her chair.

Then at one point, as the others were discussing among themselves something he just said, he leaned forward and said into her ear, "You seem to be bouncing to ask me something but scared to say it in front of the others. How about you meet afterwards for a one-on-one session?"

Rita sighed and snuggled deeper into the chest as she thought about what happened. After the others had left, Gilderoy had taken her upstairs but his idea of a one-on-one involved no questions, no answers and no talking whatsoever. Clothes were taken off and mouths and bodies met in a fiery passion she had experienced with no other man. Now she lay watching him sleep, trying to keep herself from closing her eyes as well, for she knew come morning, this whole thing would disappear and her night of magic would be over. Gilderoy Lockhart was not one to call a witch back.


	16. The Wild Side

_A/N: Betelgeuse likes to make trouble. male!Bella/Lucius._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **male!Bella/male HP character_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Male!Bella_

* * *

><p>"Father would like a word with you, Narcissa," Betelgeuse said coldly as he looked between his sister and her boyfriend. The couple had been walking among the large blooming flowers of the Manor garden when Betelgeuse had been sent to fetch his sister. Why their father couldn't get an house-elf to do it, the young man was not sure, but this did give him a lovely opportunity to cause some mischief.<p>

Narcissa nodded before turning to Lucius and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back," and then heading back into the house, leaving the two gentlemen among the roses.

Betelgeuse waited until the door to the manor closed before turning to Lucius and saying, "My sister seems to be quite enamoured with you, Lucius."

Lucius just nodded and looked away, causing Betelgeuse to grin. He knew he always unsettled the pretentious Malfoy heir and enjoyed every minute of it.

Betelgeuse stepped forward and placed a hand on the blond's cheek, who stiffened underneath his touch. "But if you ever feel the need to take a trip on the wild side, know my room is just a few doors down for hers."

Betelgeuse leaned in to Lucius' ear. "I'll be waiting."

Betelgeuse felt the shiver that ran through Lucius' body as he tried to pull away from him, but Betelgeuse wasn't done. He extended his tongue out to Lucius' ear and was about to-

The backdoor opened again and Narcissa exited the manor. Betelgeuse stepped away from the frightened-looking Lucius. He adjusted the front of his robes and said, "Goodday, Lucius," before walking past his sister and heading back inside.


	17. The Afterlife

_A/N: Bella is sent to the Underworld. This is a short crossover between Bellatrix and Hades from Disney's Hercules. Bella could not tolerate Hades jovial personality but she does love a man of power._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]****: **Bellatrix/any Disney character of your choice - Bellatrix/Hades_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Crossover fic_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix walked along the bank of the river of lost souls, her long black dress ghosting across the wilted blades of grey grass. This place was Hell, literally. Somehow she had gotten banished to this place. Maybe all her bad deeds had finally caught up on her and a wayward spell sent her straight here.<p>

She wasn't particularly surprised but she wasn't one to believe in any sort of afterlife. Now it seemed she would be spending her eternity here, amidst the other lost souls who had committed irredeemable sins in their lifetimes.

"Miss, he will see you now," a small creature said to her, his mouth moving strangely over the words he spoke. He had large pointed teeth and empty sockets for eyes but she was not afraid. He would not hurt her. _He_ had said not to.

She let the creature lead her back into the large mansion, through countless hallways before he pushed the doors that led to the throne room. There upon the dais sat the king of this realm. His bald head was covered in blue flames and he smiled at her with his own set of yellow pointed teeth. He extended a long-fingered hand towards her and said warmly, "Come, Miss Bellatrix. I have heard much about you from my realm."

She smiled as she walked past her guide and approached the god of the Underworld. Though he may have been a bit too mischievous for her liking, she had always been attracted to super-powerful and deadly men.


	18. First Kiss

_A/N: Draco starts to think about girls. short Draco/Pansy drabble. Draco is about six here._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Draco/Pansy_

_**The Kisses Competition: **A cheek kiss_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Girls were icky weren't they? They had cooties and they couldn't play on brooms like boys could. They liked dolls and tea parties and pretty dresses and frills. So why was his cheek still tingling from where Pansy had just kissed him?<p>

He had spotted her and Daphne giggling to each other in the corner of the room when he and his mother had arrived at the Parkinsons. They were both sitting at a small table with a tray of sandwiches and a small teapot, wearing fluffy dresses, Daphne's green and Pansy's pink, with long white gloves, tall shoes and mountains of jewelery in their hair and around their neck.

His mother had told him to 'play nice', but he didn't want to play with girls. He was a boy. Boys didn't do tea parties. So instead, he went as far away from them and sat near the window, staring out of it and just waiting until his mother was finished talking.

He hadn't even seen when Pansy made her way across the room under Daphne's watchful gaze, her face turning slightly red, he didn't hear the sound of her little plastic heels on the hardwood floor, but he did feel the slight tap on his elbow though.

He turned to her with a scowl on his face, ready to tell her to leave him alone, that he didn't want to play 'tea party'. But she didn't let him. She quickly leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek before running back to a open-mouthed Daphne. She grabbed Daphne's hand and the two girls left him in the room alone.

When his mother had finally came to collect him, he was still sitting at the window mesmerized, a hand to his warm cheek. Girls were icky. He wasn't supposed to like them, he wasn't supposed to like being kissed and he wasn't supposed to be wondering how to get Pansy to do it again.


	19. Hard To Please

_A/N: Blaise and Draco go shopping. slash. Draco/Blaise. I don't really know where this is, somehow they're shopping somewhere, just the two of them. It's partly inspired by a Drarry comic I read of something similar._

_Submission for:_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Slash_

_****A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: ****Draco/Blaise_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"You are the hardest person to please," Blaise said as he threw off the third outfit he had tried on for the day. He and his boyfriend Draco were out shopping for clothes he could wear to a small get-together with some of their friends later. Apparently, all of Blaise's clothes had already been seen and he needed something new if he wanted to be seen on Draco's arm.<p>

"I know, not try this one instead," Draco said from the other side of the changing room door as he threw a shirt over the top and took Blaise's latest rejected one.

Every single one he had tried on, Draco found some flaw - too light, too dark, wrong material. If Blaise didn't know any better...

"How's this one?" Blaise asked as he unlocked the door and stepped out to show Draco.

Draco placed a hand on his chin and he walked around the tall dark-skinned boy, analyzing the way the gray blazer hugged his body and the collar of the deep blue turtleneck complimented his eyes.

"No, not this one. Too attractive," Draco said as he started off back into the men's section.

"Hold on," Blaise said, placing a hand on Draco's section. "What was that?"

Draco's cheeks tinged pink before he said, "Nothing, nothing."

Blaise grinned. "Too attractive to others?" he asked.

Draco looked away, unable to hold Blaise's gaze. Draco was never one for outward affections or compliments, but it was the little things that let Blaise knew that Draco cared a lot for him.

Blaise leaned in and whispered, "If you're that worried, how about we ditch the get-together and just spend the night alone together?"


	20. News

_A/N: When Lucius gets worried about his wife's cold that seems to be going on for too long, he takes her to St. Mungo's. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Lucius/Narcissa_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Lucius grimaced as he heard the loud expulsion of fluid from his beautiful wife's nostrils from behind the bathroom door for the fifth night in a row. It had been raining a lot lately and she had said she had somehow gotten wet on one of her many trips to Diagon Alley this week. She told him not to fuss over her, she was fine and it was just a harmless cold, but Lucius couldn't help but feel worried. Narcissa never got sick and this should have already disappeared on its own with the potions she was taking.<p>

His frown deepened when the nose-blowing turned into retching. Were colds supposed to make you throw up?

"Should I call a healer?" Lucius said, as he rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom. Narcissa was bent over the toilet, evacuating the contents of her stomach, her face red and sweating from exertion.

"No!" she cried desperately. "I'm fine! I'm-" her words were then lost as she went face-first into the toilet again.

He walked up behind her and pulled her hair back, pinning it above her head with the soft pin she wore to bed sometimes. "No, you're not fine. You're sick. We're going to St. Mungo's."

"Lucius," she whined. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and said, "I'm fine, really. Just a stomach bug on top of the cold. It's nothing." Then she made a rather unladylike burp, turning quickly back to the toilet, but fortunately, nothing came up.

"Now," Lucius said. He then turned out of the bathroom and grabbed her a coat. He would not stand by and watch her suffer this way.

* * *

><p>"Can we just go home?" Narcissa asked as she rested her head against the back of some pillows. As soon as they had reached the hospital, Lucius demanded his wife be put up in the best accommodations, ignoring her protests that this was completely unnecessary.<p>

"No," he said from the doorway as he looked up and down the hallway. He muttered under his breath, "What is taking that bloody healer so long?"

Within a few moments, a stout woman with tired eyes but a pleasant expression was walking towards the room. "Good night, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's nothi-" Narcissa began but Lucius spoke over her, "My wife is gravely ill."

The woman looked between the couple before she said, "Let's just do a quick diagnosis."

She pulled out her wand and waved it over Narcissa, from her head down to her toes but then stopped over her abdomen.

"Oh!" the woman said.

"What is it?" Lucius asked. "Is it a tumour?"

The woman smiled and then asked, "Mrs. Malfoy, when was your last cycle?"

Narcissa turned a bit pink before saying, "I don't remember actually."

Lucius looked between his wife and the healer. It didn't take much for him to connect the dots. "You mean," he began before the woman nodded.

"Mrs Malfoy does not have a cold, or a stomach bug, or a tumor. She's pregnant," the woman said. "I'll have to run a few other tests but she is definitely pregnant."

Lucius turned to his wife and pulled her into an embrace. They were going to be parents.


	21. Interruptions

_A/N: Abraxas and Voldemort's time is interrupted by a visitor. slash Abraxas/Voldemort. smut (Warning: sexual content) This is unrelated to the other drabble in this collection. Lucius is about fifteen to seventeen. __I do not own Ha__rry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Abraxas/Tom Riddle Jr_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Fic containing M-Rated smut_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A smut fic_

* * *

><p>Tongues travel over skin in what can only be described as decadence. Or maybe it's torture, Abraxas cannot decide, but it must be pure sin for something wrong to feel right. There's something unbelievable but arousing in how two men who never show weakness to the outside world are willing to show it to the other behind closed doors. In the privacy of the bedroom, the world melts away and it is just the two of them, their fast breathing, their frantic moans and the pleasurable spasms that rack their bodies as they inch closer and closer to their climax.<p>

The pale man is spent and they switch places. Now it's Abraxas' turn, he's the one in control, he's the one who has the Dark Lord, one of the most powerful wizards in the Britain, at _his_ mercy. To the world, he is evil re-incarnate but in this room, he is Abraxas' to toy with, he is Abraxas' to do as he pleases.

The man's mouth opens in a silent scream and Abraxas quickly pulls his head back to capture it with his own while pounding into him, mixing the pleasure with pain, something they've always both enjoyed.

"Father, are you in here?" someone asks from beyond the doorway. Abraxas turns suddenly, his eyes flashing in anger. The boy knows only to interrupt his time for something important that cannot be handled later.

"What!" he roars while pausing in his ministrations, but he can still feel himself twitching within. His breathing is uneven and out of sync with the other man's.

He can practically hear the boy's knees shaking on the other side of the wood. Good, fear will teach him never to come while he is busy. "The Minister is here for lunch," the boy says quickly before footsteps are heard hastily moving away.

Abraxas groans as he pulls out, feeling completely unsatisfied that he was unable to finish. He had forgotten completely about this ridiculous luncheon, but he couldn't cancel. To the outside world, Abraxas Malfoy was a reliable and dependable Ministry figure, not one who associated in debauchery and wrapped up in bedsheets with murderers.

The man moves from beneath and quickly redresses. "I'll let myself out," he says without looking back as he walks towards the fireplace in the bedroom. Abraxas scowls as he makes himself presentable, trying to calm himself down by thinking of their next time together. Though unsaid, there's always a next time.


	22. Innocence

_A/N: Gellert meets Ariana. slight Gellert/Ariana._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Gellert/Ariana_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Magical Objects & Their Uses Assignment #1: Write about someone listening in on another persons conversation, or generally sticking their nose where it doesn't belong._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Gellert sits in the front room with Albus, pouring over aged maps and dusty tomes when a loud thump sounds from the floor above. Albus looks up at him across the cluttered table dividing them, his expression embarrassed, and says, "Ignore that, it's nothing."<p>

Gellert nods, his lips slightly pursed in concentration as he reads the fine lines of the large book, before another thump is heard, this time louder and stronger than the first. He looks up at Albus, with a knowing look. _That's not nothing_.

"It's my sister. She's not," he pauses, searching for the proper word but unable to find it.

"It's alright, Albus," Gellert says, "Go and tend to her."

Albus draws himself out of his chair and walks dutifully out the room and up the stairs. Gellert watches until he can no longer see the young man's feet and then turns back to his book.

Albus had told him about his sister in passing, just mentioning that he had one and she was not fit for company. While Albus' brother was at school, Albus was in charge of taking care of the girl, something which he grew increasingly tired of doing. Gellert had never seen her before and he couldn't deny that he was curious as to the condition of the Dumbledore girl.

When Albus returns, they lapse back into a comfortable silence, the thumps silenced and the lovely afternoon breeze wafting through the open window across the room but Gellert's mind is elsewhere. His eyes drift to the staircase, his thoughts on the mysterious girl above.

"I'll be a moment," he mutters, placing his book on the cluttered table, open to the page he has been stuck on since Albus' first disappearance. He rises from his chair and walks into the kitchen, waiting for Albus to go back to his own research. When he is sure he will be unnoticed, he silences his footsteps and scurries up the stairs.

The second floor landing is dim, its position within the house making it unsuitable for any windows. Gellert walks cautiously, looking for any indicators to tell him which room would be the girl's. There are no noises to guide him or labels on the door, so he tries the first door on his right.

It opens into a crisp and clean room, the bed recently made and the bookshelves against the walls filled with books, a few missing some occupants. Other than that, Albus' room held no sentimental or personal trinkets, but it definitely felt like his room.

Gellert pushes open the door next to it, coming into a room covered in a light layer of dust. The closet door is slightly ajar, allowing him a glimpse of old, outgrown school uniforms and worn textbooks.

Gellert shakes his head and closes the door to the brother's room, before turning to the door across from it. He pushes it open slowly, careful not to startle the girl within, but discovers that she is fine. She is sleeping, the curtains drawn slightly to allow the breeze to cool the room. On her night table is a tray of half-eaten food and an empty vial.

He walks up to her slowly and admires her slumbering form. Her blonde hair is pulled into a lazy ribbon at the base of her neck and tucked under her head, her rosy lips are puckered, her mouth slightly open and her eyelashes brush her cheeks.

Despite himself, he reaches out a hand and caresses her cheek. She looks so pure and innocent. She is perfect and he can find nothing wrong with her, so why did Albus keep her locked away up here?

He leans in, feeling himself being drawn to her beauty. She is like a china doll, fragile but precious.

"Gellert?" he hears coming from downstairs, causing him to pull his hand back sharply.

He rushes out of the room and closes it behind him soundly, before rushing into Albus' room to pick up a book and hurry back down the stairs. He doesn't know if he will ever see the girl again, but he will try at the next opportunity.


	23. Urgent Matters

_A/N: Dolores has something urgent that needs Cornelius' help. Cornelius/Dolores. A sort-of continuation of the first Muggle!AU drabble in this series._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Umbridge/Fudge_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **My NOTP - Umbridge/Fudge_

_**The Build-A-Bear Challenge: **Birth Certificate - Write about an administrator - Ministry Official_

* * *

><p>She drummed her short fingers on her desk, her eyes darting from the little clock on her desk to the door every few seconds. The files and folders on her desk lay forgotten as she wondered when she would able to go inside his office. There was a set time in the day when she could go inside and visit him about things that were of a more 'personal' matter, but unfortunately, he had been tied up in a meeting with other government officials and it was cutting into their time.<p>

She made a soft impatient sound, trying ignore the feelings of desire building within her. She idly sorted and arranged the files on her desk in an attempt to pass the time. At this rate, it would be time to go home when the meeting was finished and there would be no time for the two of them to address her urgent problems.

But then she had an idea. She jumped her to her feet and knocked on the door sharply. "Sir, there's an emergency," she said, watching his blurred form through the separating translucent glass.

Cornelius stopped mid-sentence and asked, "Can't it wait?"

"Sir, there's an emergency," she repeated, stressing her words, almost putting all her weight against the wooden divide.

There was a pause before she heard a muffled dismissal of his colleagues. The doorknob turned beneath her hand and she watched the officials file out of the room. Cornelius walked up behind them and closed the door. He turned to her and grabbed her by the arms. "What's the emergency, Dolores?"

"There's something that needs attending to at my home of the utmost importance," she said, leaning up against him. "Do you think your wife will understand that you have government business to attend to?"

He grinned and then asked, "She will understand but can the business be attended to here at my desk?" while gesturing to its surface.

She looked between his face and the table top. "That may suffice," she said, pulling his face close to hers before murmuring, "For now."


	24. Coming Out

_A/N: Lucius and Tom wonder what the public would think if they knew they were together. Muggle!AU. Lucius/Voldemort. OOC._

_Submission for:_

_**The Valentine's Challenge: **Level 4** - **Write about a couple you despise together in a fluffy/romantic setting. Prompt: "Valentine's Day" - Lucius/Voldemort_

_**Stupid Cupid - Unusual Valentines!: **Lucius/Voldemort_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Lucius/Voldemort_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Muggle!AU_

_**Heroes' Hunt (Competition): **outside source_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Lucius carried the ice bucket in his arms, the bottle of champagne nestled deep within and two champagne flutes between his fingers. He had been planning this night, just the two of them, for months. With their busy schedules, each of them CEOs in their respective companies, it was hard to find a night where they could put the world aside and just be with each other. But Lucius had made it imperative, Valentine's Day (or Night) would be theirs.<p>

"You know, you didn't have to do this," the man in the hot tub said, watching as he placed the ice bucket on the ground.

"I know. I wanted to," Lucius said, popping the champagne bottle and pouring the liquid into the two glasses. He stepped into the hot tub, taking up the two glasses and handing on to his lover. The man accepted, taking a sip of the fizzy liquid.

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the few from the balcony of Lucius' penthouse apartment, overlooking the blinking lights of London from high above. It was a great day actually. After silencing the phones, and booking his lover for an all day meeting, they spent the day indoors, wrapped up in the sheets and in each other. When the sun had finally set, Lucius had recommended the hot tub.

There was a soft chuckle from the man across from him. "What's so funny?" Lucius asked. Not many things amused his lover, so it was always fascinating to find out.

The man made a show of putting his champagne flute down on the edge of the tub before spreading his arms out on the sides. "What would people think if they heard from an outside source that the CEO of Malfoy Industries was in a relationship with the founder of Riddle Enterprises?"

Lucius smirked. "Well, all those calls and letters from the lonely middle-aged women in your office bidding for attention would definitely stop."

Tom smirked. "You know I love the attention though. It's not bad to feel wanted."

"They do stroke your ego," Lucius commented. "And then it would be on the covers of all the newspapers and tabloids. We'd never get a moment of peace afterwards."

"And then your wife and son would get brought up as well," Tom said. "How are they by the way?"

"Last I heard from them, Narcissa is making millions with her clothing line and Draco is thinking to ask his girlfriend to marry him. They're fine," he answered. He had a good relationship with his family though they were surprised when they had found about his relationship as well. This was long after he and Narcissa had divorced however, other reasons forcing a divide between the once happy couple.

"But you do know, after the hype had died down, we'd be seen in a good light," Tom said.

Lucius put his own flute down and gave the man an odd look. "How so?" he asked.

"As all scandalous celebrity relationships go," Tom said as he moved across the tub towards Lucius. "First, there's some backlash," he said, taking Lucius' hands in his own. "Then there's the speculation," he continued, putting them around his waist. "And then there's the adoration," he ended, putting his hands on Lucius' face.

"The adoration?" Lucius asked.

"We're both handsome men who have found something in each other. I think we could go straight to the top and be Britain's hottest celebrity gay couple over fifty," he murmured, bringing his face close to Lucius' shoulders.

"And you'd want that?" Lucius had to ask before he got pulled into his lover's affections.

"I wouldn't care," Tom said, shrugging his shoulders as he began to pepper kisses along Lucius' collarbone. "As long as I got to do this to you more often."

Lucius couldn't help the slight thrum in his throat, and Tom smirked as he moved up and down Lucius' neck. "Does that excite you?" Tom asked before nibbling on Lucius' earlobe.

Lucius pushed Tom off him and said, "We can discuss that after I do this now," and then pulled the man's lips to his, the two of them getting lost in each other for the third time that day.


	25. Woken Up

_A/N: Voldemort is woken up by his daughter's cries. Bellamort. OOC Voldemort because he hates children otherwise._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

_**Challenge #104****: **Bellatrix and Voldemort raising children._

* * *

><p>Loud wails pierced the air, eliciting a groan from the man in the bed. He brought his hands to his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes before turning onto his stomach. "Bellatrix, do something!"<p>

The only sound that met him was her soft snoring, her wild hair a cushion to block out the baby's cries. However, as the crying grew louder, he was sure there was no way the woman could sleep through it unless she was dead. He poked her in the back, feeling her warmth as blood rushed through her veins and air filled her lungs. No, not dead, just utterly exhausted.

The man rose from the bed, walking slowly around towards the crib that was on her side of the room and picked up the fussy infant. Upon being held, the little girl's cries quieted to but a whimper. He brought his hand up her face to wipe away her little tears before taking a seat on the rocker next to the crib.

"I guess it's my turn, little one," he murmured. With a flick of his hand, a bottle flew from the kitchen to his palm, kept warm by a spell placed before bed.

When he was alone with her, he always marvelled at how small and innocent she was, how helpless she was and how much she needed him in her life. He was always reminded that he never had a mother or a father, he was never held in the arms of a loved one and fed.

But this was different, this was his daughter. He would raise her and he hadn't been raised. She would be smart, beautiful, ruthless and deadly like her parents, and above all, loved unconditionally.

He gazed into the little girl's face as she ate, not noticing his wife's eyes looking at him from across the bed, a small smile on her lips.


	26. Desire

_A/N: Betelgeuse is attracted to power. male!Bella/Voldemort._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **male!Bellatrix/Voldemort_

* * *

><p>Betelgeuse did not discriminate between sexes when it came to his affections. The only thing he desired was power. So when the Dark Lord began amassing his followers and exercising his wrath on the populace, Betelgeuse jumped at the chance to serve him and to get close to him.<p>

His name got the Dark Lord's curiosity but his efficiency and ruthlessness caught his attention. Betelgeuse rose quickly through the ranks, his skill surpassing all the other recruits who thought they had what it took to serve his Lord.

All his hard work and dedication, almost grovelling at the man's feet, had led to his position at the man's right hand. He was second-in-command and all others listened to him in the Dark Lord's stead, else they be felled where they stood.

But Betelgeuse wanted the man himself. His power was intoxicating and it drew Betelgeuse close whenever he entered a room. He wanted to be controlled by his Lord, marred, disfigured and humiliated by the one man he desired more than anyone else. He would do anything for his Lord.

That's how he found himself standing outside the Dark Lord's chambers. He held his head high, unafraid of the backlash that may occur if he be rejected or scorned. Betelgeuse wanted power, he wanted the Dark Lord, and he always got what he wanted.


	27. Sleeping In

_A/N: Bella convinces her partner, Theresa, to sleep in. Bellatrix/fem!Voldemort. Muggle!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **__Bellatrix/fem!Voldemort_

* * *

><p>Theresa opened her eyes to the empty quiet morning, the sunlight shining hazily through the white curtains onto her light green walls. She turned to the left to view her alarm clock - 7:49 am. She woke up like this every morning. She'd roll off the bed, get dressed, grab an apple from her kitchen table before sitting behind her desk for hours then heading home and doing nothing until it was time to go bed.<p>

She tried to move but was prevented by something, or someone actually. She looked down to see a small woman around her torso, her bare leg thrown over her own beneath the sheets, her hair unrestrained around her head.

Theresa groaned trying again to get out of the woman's arms. "Bella, I don't have time for this this morning," she said. Bella stirred a bit before nuzzling into Theresa's side, her light snoring a bit more purposeful.

Bella was the woman who lived in the apartment across the hall. They had a casual thing, using each other whenever they were feeling stressed or lonely.

"I know you heard me," Theresa said. Sometimes the woman acted like such a kid, though the things they got up to last night were definitely adult-rated.

Bella lifted her head and frowned at the older woman. "I'm sure you can go to work late this morning. You are one of the senior managers, aren't you?" Bella didn't wait for a response before she let her head fall back onto Theresa's chest.

Theresa would have said something but what was the use? It would just start an argument and ruin both their days. And besides, she was right? Theresa draped her arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close. She could go late to work. Malfoy would just have to wait.


	28. Forgive Me

_A/N: Draco asks for forgiveness. young!Draco/Pansy. They're about seven and all hanging out at Draco's house._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Draco/Pansy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Pansy pulled her knees to her chest as she sat underneath one of the large trees behind Malfoy Manor. Why were boys so mean? All she asked them was if any of them wanted to play with her. Blaise didn't have to call her ugly, and Theo didn't have to shove her. Draco did nothing but he also didn't stop his friends, so in her eyes, he was just as horrible as the other two.<p>

She heard a sound and stopped her sniffling to lean out slightly, wondering if one of the boys had found her again to make fun of her some more.

"What do you want?" she spat at the newcomer, as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I just came to say I'm sorry," the blonde haired boy said as he walked up to her.

"I don't believe you. You could have stopped them but you didn't. You just let them pick on me," Pansy said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Draco looked down at his feet. "I know. I should have stopped them. I really am sorry, Pansy."

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Go away and just leave me alone," she said.

Then she felt it, a feather-like feeling of warmth on her cheek. Draco pulled away and whispered, "Please forgive me."

She blushed and looked at him, "Alright then. I forgive you."


	29. Intoxicating

_A/N: Jack has met the perfect woman: beautiful, crazy and can hold her liquor. Crossover Bellatrix/Jack Sparrow._

_Submission for:_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt****: **Crossover_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Bellatrix/Jack Sparrow_

* * *

><p>"Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely mad?" Jack said as he fell back onto the bed. He had been with many wenches and crazed women in his time, but she had topped them all. She was voracious and knew exactly what she was doing with her tongue and her body.<p>

Bellatrix grinned as she rolled over onto the man's exposed chest. "No one's ever said it to me if they knew what's good for them," she said, leaving a trail of hot kisses from his sternum up the side of his neck before sucking the sensitive flesh there.

Jack could feel the thrumming in his chest as his heart sped up and blood rushed through his veins. He was always eager for a second round and it was obvious her appetite was still unsatisfied. However, if he was going to do this, he needed a bit more alcohol in his system.

He reached to the table beside the bed for the bottle of rum he had been drinking previously. He sat up slightly to bring the bottle to his lips but the woman snatched it from his hands and took a swig herself, handling her liquor like a pro.

He took the bottle back, draining it before tossing it over the edge, the slight rock of the ship causing it to roll under the bed. But he didn't care as he attacked this woman once more, tasting the rum on her lips. She pulled him into her, causing his mind to race as he listened to the wonderful sounds which came from the back of her throat. She smelt of black smoke and sin, everything he had been told to stay away from but had always been unable to.

As her hands travelled lower, her fingers moving lightly over his skin, he wondered where this woman had been all his life.


	30. Danger Turns Me On

_A/N: Fenrir wonders why Alecto always comes back to his bed. Alecto/Fenrir drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Romance Survival Challenge: **Round 2 - Alecto/Fenrir_

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep coming back?" he asked as they laid on the beaten mattress, their bodies bare to the dust and dark of the room. What had started as a drunken night two months ago when she had attempted to drink him under the table had turned into multiple occurrences, scheduled with only a long look across the room.<p>

During their romps, her reasons were the furthest from his mind. All he was concentrated on was the need for release and having a willing partner to give it to him. He concentrated on the way her body felt beneath him, the faces she made as she writhed beneath him and the lovely sounds she made as he hit her sweet spot.

It was afterwards, he now had time to think about it. His condition was known around the world, making him a leper in public and a joke among their circle. She was of pure birth, people who perpetrated that stigma against his kind the most. But still she was here in this bed next to him. He had wondered before but this was the first time he voiced his question.

She gave no response, making to rise from the bed and retrieve her clothes like she always did when they were finished, but he grabbed her hand and held her in bed. "You know what I am, you know what I'm capable of. In such a vulnerable state, I could easily rip your throat out. But still you come back. Why?"

Their eyes locked and just when he thought she would ignore him and try to rise again, she said, "You make me feel alive. You are what my parents always warned me against. You are the danger I always felt I was lacking in my life and knowing that I'm literally fucking it is such a turn on."

"Danger turns you on?" he asked. He didn't give her a chance to answer as he grabbed her arms and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and whispered against her neck, "Now that I know, this is about to get even more interesting."


	31. Parchment Scribbles

_A/N: Draco gets called back after class. short Draco/Snape drabble. I don't even know what this is._

_Submission for:_

_**Russian Roulette (Challenge): **Pairing - Draco/Snape_

* * *

><p>"Draco, I would like to see you after class," Professor Snape announced as the Slytherins and Gryffindors were filing out of the Potions lab. Draco scowled amidst the snickers from his friends and the smug looks of the Potter and his friends as he sat back down, watching them all leave.<p>

When it was just the two of them, Draco collected his bag and walked slowly up to the sallow man's desk. He wondered what his godfather would want with him that he had to embarass him in front of the other students. His grades were perfect and if it were a message from his parents, he would have just stopped him outside the classroom.

"Professor?" Draco asked when only the wooden furniture divided them.

"Draco," Professor Snape said, "There is something I need to ask you about." He shuffled through the stack of parchments and withdrew a familiar sheet. "What is this?"

Draco's eyes ran across the parchment in search of any flaws. There were no red marks, no crossed out words of his lovely penmanship, then he looked towards the bottom corner.

His face paled. "Draco-"

"Snape," Professor Snape ended and replaced the parchment on the stack. "Things may not be the best at home but I cannot be your father, Draco."

"Father?" Draco asked before he realized the conclusion Snape had drawn.

"I'll overlook this for now, but just don't let it happen again, Draco," the man said, vanishing the scribble and then moving on to the next parchment. "You may go."

With that, Draco ran out of the Potions classroom, silently grateful that his professor had reached the wrong conclusion. He must have been half-asleep when he scribbled that on his parchment, though he had to admit it would have been interesting if the man had found the truth. Draco Snape...


	32. The Dragon Trainer

_A/N: Charlie gets asked out while working on the job as a dragon trainer at an animal reserve. slash. Charlie/Harry. First time writing this pairing._

_Submission for:_

_**Romance Survival Challenge: **Round 3 - Charlie/Harry_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Slash - Charlie/Harry_

* * *

><p>"And now let's give a big round of applause to Saphira!" Charlie said, his amplified voice almost drowned out by the clapping of the audience. He signalled to the large blue dragon on his right, who raised her right wing and waved out to the audience.<p>

"Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day here at the park!" Charlie said, marking the end of the show.

As the audience began to file out the bleachers, Charlie walked over to the star of the performance. "Had a good show today, girl?" Charlie asked as he brushed a large hand over her warm snout. He had always wanted to work with dragons when he was younger and it was his dream to become a dragon tamer. However, becoming a dragon tamer took money, something which he and his family did not have. So he had taken a job here at an amusement park and animal reserve and it had been the greatest three years of his life. He had made a close bond with Saphira and he knew it would be a sad time when he eventually chose to leave.

Saphira nudged into his touch as he moved across her scales before she stilled, her eyes focused on something over his shoulder. She bared her teeth and made a low growl in her throat. It must be a park visitor hoping to touch her.

"Stop right there," Charlie said as he turned to see a young man standing there, his eyes fixed on the large dragon. He was a few years his junior with dark hair growing in all directions and hanging over the greenest eyes Charlie had ever seen.

He said a few words to Saphira to calm her down before gesturing to the park guest to come forward. When the young man stood beside him, he asked, "You wanted to touch her?"

The young man smiled, still eyeing the dragon warily, but then shook his head. "Though seeing a dragon up close is amazing, I actually came here for another reason."

Charlie turned his head to the side. "What?"

"I visit the park quite often and I've always wanted to talk to you," the young man said. Then he took a deep breath and said, "You want get a coffee with me?"

Charlie blinked. He had been approached by people before, women and men alike, but it was always surprising whenever it happened. His exes had always said it was because he was more focused on dragons than interactions with potential partners. He had always joked that maybe they were right. But the more he looked at this man, the more he felt like he wanted to get to know him. The shy smile, the messy hair and those green eyes, and he had even approached him with a large dragon behind him.

"Sure, I take a break in about an hour, right after I put Saphira back in her pen," Charlie said.

The man smiled, "Great, I'll meet you back here then."

The young man was about to walk off when Charlie said, "I don't even know your name."

The young man smiled and said, "Harry, Harry Potter."


End file.
